robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Film Wiki:Creating Articles
Rules and guidelines for creating articles on ROBLOX Film Wiki: (Note that these may be updated at any time) 'Articles in General' *Don't make articles about a topic that already has an article on the wiki. *All articles should contain information that is objective and factual. Opinions or false information should not be included. Information in articles should be written in a formal style, and 'first-person' style writing is not allowed. *Articles must have an infobox on the article. Find out more about them here. *All articles must be related to ROBLOX film. This includes most film groups, directors, main actors, important film crew, and videos. *Be sure to check for grammar errors and proper punctuation on every article created. * The name of the article's subject matter (eg. BenIsLegit, The Noob) should be included in the starting sentence of the article, and should be bolded. 'Specific Guidelines' *If an individual or a company matches the requirements of more than 1 classification, then combine the headlines together. *Productions can span multiple years. Part 1 could be in 2012 while Part 2 in 2013. In these rare events, the film would be marked as a 2012 & 2013 production. 'Article Requirements' What Qualifies as a 'Production' *A qualifying production is defined as 'a Film, Series/Show, Short, or Live-Action ROBLOX Video'. ROBLOX Records and 'Low Quality productions' do not qualify. Shorts are generally classified as videos with a distinct structure between 5 minutes and 15 minutes, whilst films exceed the 15 minute mark and can extend to any amount of time. At least 90% of a production must be restricted to the ROBLOX game engine. Note:' Shorts include music videos, comedy sketches, and any video that is between 5 and 15 minutes. Please list all productions that fit in this category as shorts. 'ROBLOX Records & Low Quality Production Pages' *ROBLOX Records are productions filmed using the recording software built-in with the ROBLOX Player, without cropping of the player GUI and buttons. Low quality productions are defined as productions containing very limited and poor editing, and contain improper cropping of the ROBLOX Player GUI and buttons. These do not warrant articles and will be deleted -- repeated creation of these articles can be punished. 'Film Articles for Directors Who Do Not Qualify' *People that do not qualify to have a director article about themselves (requirements below, see 'What is required to have an Article'), are permitted to create only one article about one of their upcoming films. Once that production is completed, they make another. However, Extra articles will be deleted and users can be punished for repeated offenses. People that do qualify for director articles are not restricted to one article (excluding upcoming films, see below). 'Character Pages' *Character pages may only be made for main characters in movies by those who 'qualify for a director's page. '''The content in which they appear must be '''COMPLETED. ' *The main character refers to the main protagonist of a film. This is usually a single character. Main antagonists are also permitted. See Hyperblue and The One for examples. '''Qualifying Directors are allowed to have no more than 3 upcoming project pages ''(if you qualify for a directors article) *Extra articles will be deleted and may subsequently be punished for. 'What is Required to Have An Article' *Director and Company articles must have 3 completed productions to be valid. *Actor/Actress articles must have main roles in 3 completed productions or 1 season of a series to be valid. *Producers, Writers, Other Film Crew Members must have 3 completed productions to receive a page. Lost Production Policy *In order for a lost production to qualify towards a Director and or a Company article, the production had to have been uploaded for a minimum of 3 weeks before deleted. The production must also follow the rest of the requirements. *There must also be evidence the project existed originally. 'Adding Reviews To Pages' *In the reception section headings of pages, adding reviews that don't show any critique in them will be deleted and result in an appropriate punishment. *Critique is when a review comments on the actual elements of the production. See examples here. *A review must contain a rating consisting of a number from 0-10. Creating Categories *Only admins are allowed to create new categories. Users are only permitted to use existing categories for their pages, you can find a complete list of those here. Historical Significance *Some articles may be excluded from the above requirements if they considered to be historically significant to ROBLOXiwood by the administrators. 'Cancelled Productions' *If for any reason, a production is cancelled, admins will see it fit to remove the page. If a director that does not qualify for a page -- resulting in eligibility for a single movie page -- cancels their only movie, it could be subject to deletion. *The only exceptions to this rule will be with proof, via uploaded production of the film (Trailers, Clips ect)—but if there is no evidence the production was ever worked on and it is cancelled, the page will be deleted. 'Basic Article Infobox Information' In any kind of article on the wiki with an Infobox, there is certain information that is needed to properly organize and document the page. Here are some standard categories that are needed to be filled out. What categories need to be filled out will depend on the infox used. *'Genre/Preferred Genre': This refers to the category of the overall tone of the film. More than one genre can be listed in an infobox. Some Directors specialize in a certain type of genre category, so in Preferred Genre, any type can be listed. *'Release Date': This refers to when the video was uploaded onto the YouTube Channel. If a video was reuploded, that date can also be used. *'YouTube Channel': This refers to the YouTube Channel in which the videos or films can be located. *'Main Actors': This refers to the main people in the film who were acting as the main characters. Do not put many names in here, 1-4 at most. *'Series/Show Run': This refers to how low the series/show has been running: (June 1, 2010 - Present) or (January 29, 2012 - February 1, 2013). The start and end date of the first and last episode. *'Film Company'/'Company Affiliation': This refers to which company the film or film crew member belongs or works for. Most directors control either their own company or are in another company, thus they would be affiliated with the company they work for. With films, whatever movie company created the movie or uploaded it would be credited for the film. (ex. Actor1 works for Company1, thus he belongs to Company1. Film1 was created by Director1 for Company2, so Company2 is credited for the film) *'Nationality': This refers to the real-life nationality of the Roblox player. This is determined by what country you live in, not by race. You can use this as a guide. *'Notable Films': These are a list of 1-4 major films that a crew member is widely known for. *'Years Active': This either can be a number (4) or most commonly this: (2012 - 2013) or (2010 - Present) 'Productions and Stages of Productions' A Production is the generalized term that can mean a Film, Series, Show, Short, or Live-Action. When used on articles, Production generally means one of those terms. Projects is a synonym of that also. 'Types of Productions' *Film *Series *Short *Movie Series *Show 'Status/Stages of Production:' *'Released/Completed': The title given to productions that have been released and are available for viewing *'In-Production': When a production is currently being worked on. This means editing, writing, or filming. *'Upcoming': The title given to future productions that are being planned. No writing, editing, or filming has started. *'Cancelled': When a production is not being worked on anymore. Abandoned. 'Other Pages' *A director is a person who has created a Roblox Video. Most directors produce their video in a movie-maker program and add dialogue to the video. Most usually upload to a YouTube Channel that belongs to themselves or their company affiliation. There are rules for adding Director Articles, read them here: Rules *An actor/actress is a person who is shown in any Roblox Video. At RFW, there are stricter guidelines for creating Actor Pages, read them here: Rules *A character 'is simply a character in a movie. 'Infoboxes Needed For Types of Film Crew Members *For Directors: Infobox = Infobox_Director *For Actors/Actresses: Infobox = Infobox_Actor *For Character: 'Infobox_Character 'Required Headings *History *Director Filmography *Producer Filmography *Writer Filmography *Acting Filmography *Crew Member Filmography *Misc. Filmography *Awards and Nominations 'Required Headings (Characters)' *Biography *Significance *Appearances 'Categories:' *Directors *Producers *Writers *Actors or Actresses 'Specific Categories:' *Retired *Voice Acting *Animators 'Video Format' *A film is a ROBLOX movie, or a ROBLOX video that consists of a long run time. *A movie series is a collection of other films that are a part of a bigger franchise. This is seen in the Harry Potter Franchise, Marvel Cinematic Universe Franchise, and the Twilight Franchise in real-life. For Reference, Film Series and Movie Series are the same thing whenever we use the terms on Robloxiwood Wiki. ALSO Film Series =/= Series. *'Shorts' or short films that are shorter than a standard film. *A show '''or series is the equivalent of a TV Show on the internet. Series are a string of video episodes that encompass an overall show. '''Infoboxes Needed For Each Type of Video *For''' Films': Infobox = Infobox Movie *For '''Movie Series': Infobox = Infobox Movie *For Shorts: Infobox = Infobox Short *For Series: Infobox = Infobox Series 'Movie Ratings' *Add Movie Rating. Refer to here for how to add movie rankings. *Only''' Films',' Shorts',' Shows',' and Series classify for Movie Rankings. '''Required Headings: Film/Short Headings *Plot *Production *Cast *Reception *Awards & Nominations (determinant) *Trivia *Media 'Series Headings' *Plot *Production *Cast *Seasons *Reception *Awards & Nominations (determinant) *Trivia *Media 'Movie Series Headings' *Installments *Noncanonical Installments (determinant) *Awards & Nominations *Trivia 'Categories:' *(Year) *Type of Video: (Category:Films, Movie Series, Shorts, Series) *Year of Video: (Category:2008 Films, Category:2009 Films, Category:2011 Shorts, Category:2013 Series, etc]] *Category:In-Production *Category:Upcoming *Category:Cancelled *Type of Cancelled Video: Category:Cancelled Films, Category:Cancelled Series 'Specific Categories' *Category:Music Videos (only for Shorts) *Category:Shared Universe (only for Movie Series) *Category:Studio Collection (only for Movie Series) 'Group Organization Format' *A Movie Company is an organization or group whose main purpose is to create media in the form of films, shorts, or shows. They can be both large corporations (ex. Paramount Pictures), or small independant film companies (ex. IFC Films). There are rules to adding movie company articles, read them here: Rules 'Infoboxes Needed For Organization Articles' *For Movie Companies: Infobox = Infobox Company 'Required Headings' *History *Company Information *Filmography 'Categories' *Movie Companies 'Specific Categories:' *Defunct 'Format for Events' *'Awards' are special events or honors given out to films and people championing or recognizing their achievements in a specific category of filmography. *A Gathering is when a group of Robloxiwood citizens get together for an important reason to discuss or celebrate. 'Infoboxes Needed for Types of Events' *For Gatherings: Infobox = Infobox Events *For Award and Award Ceremonies: Infobox = Infobox Awards 'Required Headlines' *History *Event Information *Attendance *Categories (only for Awards) *Aftermath *External Links (optional) 'Categories:' *Category:Events *Category:Awards *Category:Gatherings 'Specific Categories' *Category:Other Events (only for Crisis) 'Personal Blog Entries' A personal blog entry is a post that you can make on your wiki on your wall. There is no organization to making a personal blog entry, other than it be topical to the overall Roblox Film Wiki. Also, make sure to follow the rules when expressing personal opinions.